Song Fics
by xev
Summary: Two garth songs set in a story about the relationship of Kai and Xev


I don't own any of the characters/scenes. This is not for profit/just for fun. Don't use this in an illegal way or the beans will release a tribe of rabid lawyers. I don't own the Garth Brooks songs either.  
  
There's a ship out  
  
On the ocean  
  
At the mercy of the sea  
  
It's been tossed about  
  
Lost and broken  
  
Wandering aimlessly  
  
And God somehow  
  
You know that ship is me  
  
She comes to my cryopod almost every night  
  
Crying  
  
She doesn't want me  
  
Not really  
  
What comfort can a dead man offer?  
  
I was so stupid to think love could be enough  
  
When she died, she took part of me with her  
  
When Lyekka remade her, I tried not to make the same mistake twice  
  
But I still…no the dead do not love…the dead can not love  
  
She deserves better  
  
She deserves someone who can be all she needs  
  
'Cause there's a lighthouse  
  
In the harbor  
  
Shining faithfully  
  
Pouring its light out  
  
Across the water  
  
For this sinking soul to see  
  
That someone out there  
  
Still believes in me  
  
Is it possible she loves me, actually loves me?  
  
No, but  
  
If she were to be gone forever, how would I feel?  
  
She's the only thing that keeps me from slipping away  
  
From leaving forever  
  
From thinking myself useless  
  
She needs me  
  
Why does she keep holding out for the impossible?  
  
Why does she still believe in me?  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and  
  
It keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down  
  
Against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out till  
  
We reach the circle's end  
  
When you come  
  
Back to me again  
  
She doesn't know that I go on for her  
  
Perhaps I should tell her  
  
What good would that do?  
  
I've killed thousands  
  
I don't deserve this woman  
  
This genuine, fragile creature  
  
I will still stand by her  
  
For how ever long she needs me  
  
No matter what  
  
There's a moment  
  
We all come to  
  
In our own time and  
  
Our own space  
  
Where all that we've done  
  
We can undo  
  
If our heart's  
  
In the right place  
  
Why is she by my side?  
  
Why does she care?  
  
"Xev, there is something I must tell you."  
  
"Yes Kai."  
  
"Why are you here with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you stand by me? I can not give you what you need."  
  
"You are what I need Kai. I've waited my whole life for love, I can wait for you. I know you will never leave me. That's enough for now."  
  
"Xev, I…love you."  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and  
  
It keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down  
  
Against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out till  
  
We reach the circle's end  
  
When you come  
  
Back to me again  
  
And again I see  
  
My yesterday's in front of me  
  
Unfolding like a mystery  
  
You're changing all that is  
  
And used to be  
  
She rushes to me, crying again.  
  
But her tears are different  
  
She needs me  
  
She loves me  
  
Could I be what she needs?  
  
She says I am  
  
For the first time in 6000 years, I need someone  
  
Xev, I…love…  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and  
  
It keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down  
  
Against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out till  
  
We reach the circle's end  
  
When you come  
  
Back to me again  
  
Xev  
  
When you come  
  
Back to me again  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the rain is blowing in your face  
  
And the whole world is on your case  
  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
I'm here again  
  
Why do I do this?  
  
He will never love me  
  
He tries to tell me this  
  
My life has always been pain  
  
I must be here for him  
  
No matter what he says  
  
When evening shadows and the stars appear  
  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
  
I could hold you for a million years  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
He taught me that life wasn't all horrible  
  
That love existed  
  
That love could overcome even the largest of obstacles  
  
If only he could care for me a fraction of how I care for him  
  
I break my own heart by watching him sleep  
  
Dreaming of him  
  
Loving me  
  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
  
And I would never do you wrong  
  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
  
There's not doubt in my mind where you belong  
  
Sometimes when he looks at me I think  
  
Maybe  
  
Every time I see him, my heart stops  
  
I cant breath  
  
Thinking of what was done to him  
  
Thinking of what was done to me  
  
Ever since I first saw him  
  
I loved him  
  
I will always love him  
  
I will never regret it  
  
I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
I gave my life for him, and I would do it a million times if I have to  
  
He's saved my life  
  
He stands beside me  
  
"Xev, there is something I must tell you."  
  
"Yes Kai."  
  
"Why are you here with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you stand by me? I can not give you what you need."  
  
"You are what I need Kai. I've waited my whole life for love, I can wait for you. I know you will never leave me. That's enough for now."  
  
"Xev, I…love you."  
  
The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
  
And on the highway of regret  
  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
  
You ain't seen nothin' like me yet  
  
He needs me  
  
Love is enough  
  
My heart bursts with emotion  
  
Could this be real?  
  
Am I his?  
  
My dream come true  
  
Kai…loves  
  
Me  
  
Forever  
  
There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do  
  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
  
Make you happy make your dreams come true  
  
To make you feel my love 


End file.
